Alex or Athrun?
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC] He was dead. She needs to move on. AAthrun? Sorry no. My name is Alex, Alex Dino.


Wow! I have a new Story! Welcome. I wrote this with an hour. I really like how it turned out. So I might as well go with it. Some might be confused but it really is AthrunxCagalli. You will see. Enjoy! I don't own Gudnam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Alex or Athrun?**

* * *

They cried. 

She cried. It was all she could do now.

They grieved.

She grieved too.

She had to grieve. Her pain wouldn't let her get away with it that easily.

A brown haired boy let his fingers glide along the wooden casket. The top was opened showing a dear friend of his. That once healthy cream face was now pale and white. His soft blue hair looked dull in comparison to before. His eyes shut. Closed forever to the rest of the world. He let his own violet eyes memorize his friends face. "I will never forget you." he mumbled letting his tears show as they fell down from his face.

The pink haired women once know as the 'pink haired princess' already had tears down her face. Her light blue eyes couldn't comprehend the thought of him gone. Her heart felt like a big chunk was missing, a ball of tears formed in her throat. She found it hard to swallow. She let more tears fall staining her face.

It was his turn now. He ran his hand through his blond hair. He watched his friend with sliver hair ball his fist and actually let tears fall down his face. "You ass!" the sliver haired boy shouted. He punched the bottom of the casket. "You … You are suppose to be here! You aren't allowed to go! Come back!" the sliver haired man cried. "Yzak." the blond haired boy muttered.

If is was possible everyone waited for _her_. They knew _her _to well. Her blond hair trailed down her face. Her once amber eyes that held fire now had lost there spark. She let her tears fall. Her limbs swayed with her body movements. No one comforted her. They didn't know how. She let her hand touch his face one more time. Flashbacks of times when they where together flooded her mind. A fake smile was formed on his face. A smile that would haunt them. "I will never remember you like this. I will never remember you this way." she mumbled letting go of his face as they closed the casket.

* * *

You have go to be kidding me!" a male shouted as he was stuck behind a line of limos. "I can't believe my luck!" he said sitting back in his drivers chair. He saw people wearing black entering the small building. He felt drawn to it as well. He got out of his car and entered the building. A women with pink hair, and three men, one with sliver hair, one with blond hair, and one with brown hair caught his attention as he entered. He saw an opened casket with a blond haired women leaning over it. He felt an urge to walk up and comfort her but thought better of it. 

He felt as if he knew them. But how? "Hello." a women greeted sitting down next to him. "Oh hello." he said with a sad smile. It was a funeral. 'I guess I shouldn't be happy.' he thought. "My name is Milly. How did you know Athrun?" she asked with her hand out. "I met him around." he lied taking her hand in a shake. "He was a great man." Milly commented softly. He nodded. He looked down to check his watch.

"I'm sorry but I must be going." he said giving Milly a curt nod. Milly nodded back and let him go. "Weird. Really weird." he said softly leaving. He turned back one last time to see the blond haired girl turn to look at him. There eyes met but he turned and left.

* * *

"DINO!" Andy shouted. "Ah yes sir!" Dino saluted. "Where were you? I asked for my files at 10. It's 10:30!" Andy shouted. "Sorry sir I was stuck behind some limos and there was this funeral and I went in." Dino said handing over the disk with the files. "Some times I wonder why I keep you around." Andy mumbled as Dino left.

* * *

Dino went to the bathroom to freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had blue hair that went down almost to his shoulder. It had black highlights though you couldn't really tell. He had emerald green eyes. Dressed in a simple red shirt and jeans he left. 

"Hey Alex." a maroon haired girl greeted waving at him. "Hey Luna." Alex said sitting down. "This job is the pits." she commented as she played games on her computer. "Please you play computer games the whole time." Alex said rolling his eyes. "So that still doesn't mean it's fun." Luna said rolling her eyes as he little money made it to the top of a tower.

Alex just rolled his eyes again and picked up the news paper. "Huh?" he commented. "What?" Luna asked. "This guy, Athrun Zala." Alex said looking at the picture of the blue haired man next to a blond that looks familiar. "Oh yeah that guy. I read about him. A great mobile pilot. He was the one who helped Ms. Attha in the war." Luna said restarting her game. "Really?" Alex asked. "He looks lime you." Luna said making her monkey throw bananas at a barrel. "I guess so." Alex said looking at the blond once again.

* * *

Cagalli felt her tears swell up again. "Athrun. I will try to move on. I will step out into the world once again. Like you would want." Cagalli muttered taking a step out of her house. She watched the world around her. It seemed a lot duller then she remembered. A small girl played jump rope with her friends.

"Cinderella dressed in blue. Went down stairs to tie her shoe. Made a mistake and kissed a snake. How many doctors did it take? 1, 2, 3, 4 . . ." they sang as the girl jumped. An elder man watched the girls jump with a smile. And elderly women gave him a drink as they read the paper. A couple of teens ran down the street to catch the bus that started to pull away. Then there was a blue haired man-

"Wait blue hair there is only one person I know with blue hair." Cagalli mumbled as she ran after the blue haired man. "Hey you wait up!" she shouted. The man turned the corner, apparently he didn't hear her. "I said hold up!" Cagalli shouted. Cagalli turned the corner as the man turned. Cagalli crashed into him and both fell to the ground. Cagalli leaning over him.

Cagalli looked down to see her eyes meet emerald ones. "A-Athrun?" she asked scared that he was actually there. "Sorry. My name is Alex, Alex Dino." the man said. Cagalli looked down and blushed. "I-I'm sorry." Cagalli mumbled crawling off of him. "No problem." he said smiling. "Really I'm sorry." Cagalli said standing, she helped him up. He stood a bit of an inch over her, the size as Athrun. "And like I said no problem. I don't think you normally tackle people to the ground when you first meet them do you?" he asked. "Umm no. I thought you were someone else." Cagalli said mentally kicking herself.

"You called me Athrun. Do you mean Athrun Zala?" Alex asked as they started to walk down the street. "Yeah he was my boyfriend. I really miss him." Cagalli said sadly. "Well I hope to bump into you some other time. This is my bus, Ms.. Umm" he said trying to remember her name. "Cagalli, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha. And yes I hope we do meet again." Cagalli said. Alex nodded and entered the bus.

* * *

Well we will see where this one is going to go. PLease don't kill me for killing Athrun. It just works. Lots of you may be asking how it can be Cagalli and Athrun when Athrun is dead. But if you have seen Destiny you will know. So just wait till the next chapter.

Also sorry it's so small. It is just an intro though. So pleaseread and review. Flames are okay too.


End file.
